Behind the Mask is Who I Really Am
by yukikaxnagami15
Summary: Tea takes yukika overseas to japan for her 16th birthday. When Yukika meets the crew and and gets to know a certain boy, He gathers up enough courage to tell her a secret. Will she be strong enough to handle it?
1. prologue

Okays this is my first fanfiction and I don't quite know the mechanics yet. So please let me know if you see something wrong by leaving a comment. Arigotou gozaimasu. ^_^

From what I read from the fanfictions I am supposed to do a disclaimer. Sooooo.....Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. If I did things would be different. lol.

* * *

Prologue: Making new friends 

(Tea's POV)

I was talking to one of my best friends over the phone. His name was Atemu Yami Moto, but those close to him prefer us to call us yami. We liked to hang out, only difference was…He was overseas. He, along with the rest of my friends, Lived in Domino City, Japan. I just decided to move here to keep my friend/sis company (no not biological sis). I knew her for about 2 years. I was secretly planning something for her. Let's see how it goes...

"Tea, I'm Not so sure about this. I don't want to be an inconvience." Came his velvet baritone voice. Typical Yami. Always being thoughtful. I thought. "It's alright. I'll let you talk to her when she gets in." I said. I heard the door open then close. "Tea nee-chan! I'm home!" A voice announced. "Right on time." I said with a smile. "Upstairs!" I shouted. I heard footsteps come upstairs amd a gorl about 5'0 even with light browm hair that stops at her shoulders and light green eyes appear at my bedroom was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with short sleeves that was black and on the front it had the initials 'SP' in gold writing. (A/N: It stands for South Pole. I don't own them....But I do have the shirt. XD) She looked at me. "Who are you talking to now?" She asked. I smiled and held the phone out. "Someone you might like." I said.

(My POV)

Hey. I'm Yukika Nagami. Age 15. When I came in, I went upstairs to where tea was and saw her on the phone. Thought when I asked who she was talking to and she said someone I might like, I was really confused by that. She knows I hate to be set up. "Nani?" I asked lost. "Just take the phone." she said. I walked up and slowly took the phone. I get shy when I talk to people I hardly know. I held it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said softly and shyly. "Um, hello." Came a smooth velvet voice. It sent a chill down my spine making me shiver alittle. "You must be the friend Tea was talking about." The voice said. I was really amazed at how proper and formal he sounded. I swallowed a breath. "Umm, Tea's been talking about me?" I asked. the voice chuckled. "Yes, she has. Nothing bad. She's been telling me about how you're a good person and you can be shy at times. Espically when meeting new people." He said almost as if he was interested. "I your name is Yukika?" He asked. "Yes that's correct." I said blushing at how he said my name. "To whom do I owe the honor of speaking with?" I asked. (A/N: XD I knows it's really formal but I had an urge to put that in there.) "I am Yami." He said. It sounded like there was a smirk in his voice. "Yami." I said softly to myself just to see how it felt to say his name. There was a moment of silence between us amd I was starting to feel awkward until, He broke it. "Well Yukika," My blush got darker as my name easily rolled of his tounge. "I look forward to meeting you in the future." He said. At this point I could hardly know what to say, so I just said "Yeah, me too." and gave the phone back to Tea. I was now in a daze. He sounded like a nice gentleman. Question is: Who is this Yami? curiosity always got the best of me. I just had to know though. Something told me I had to. I shook my head. Definatly an entry for my journal. I thought as I got up and went to my room which was right next to Tea's. I went to my study desk and took out a light blue spiral notebook and began writing in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_ I just got in. My day was ok. Though when I did get in, Tea was talking to someone. I came upstairs and asked her who was she talking to. She told me someone I might like. Though I had no idea what that meant seeing as how it was a person I didn't know. She gave the phone to me and when I said hello, I heard such a smooth velvet voice it sent shivers down my spine. To add onto that, he was proper. When I asked who I was speaking with, He said his name was Yami. When he said my name it sent chills down my spine. He said it so....fluently. I don't know how to explain it. (A/N: I really don't) Who is Yam? What kind of person is he? What is Tea up to? Is he as nice as he makes himself out to be? and what does he mean by meeting me in the future Something is up and I don't like it. I'm going to find out what._

I closed my book and leaned back in my chair. "Ok Anzu. What are you planning?" I said to myself.

(Tea's POV)

I laughed as I brought the phone back to my ear. "She really is shy." He said. "I didn't say anything wrong did I?" He asked. "No. Sometimes she's just not a talker. Once you start to know her, she'll be fine." I said smiling softly. "When will I meet her?" He asked. "Actually tomorrow. It's her birthday and this is her present." I said. "Will she be ok?" he asked. I heard alittle bit of worry in his voice. He hasn't even met her yet. He is so caring. This will definatly work out. "Yes I have everything planned. She and I are already packed. The luggage is just hidden. Music will be in her ears from the time we get in the taxi to the time we land. She'll have a blindfold on as well. We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning so we should be there by late evening ok?" I explained. "Around what time should we get to the airport?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment. "6:30, 7:00" I said. "And make sure you come alone. She'll be overwhelmed if she sees yugi and them." "I will make sure of that." He said. "See you soon and be careful." "I will and thank Yami. Bye." I replied. "Good bye." he said and we both hung up. I got up and went downstairs to cook dinner for tonight. Tomorrow was going to be exciting.

* * *

Okays. Done with the prologue I actually had to redo it twice because the internet closed and I didn't gat a chance to save it. But it was worth it to get it done. I hope you guys like it. Please remember it's my first fanfiction so critisim is ok but don't be really mean about it.

Also remember if you don't like YamixOC then this story isn't for you to read.

I will try to update as soon as I can ok? but please read and review if you like. Some more OCs will be coming in later on too. I just have to do alittle research first.

ah wells, until then Ja ne ^_^


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting you in person

okays here's chapter 1. I get really into it when I write or type. Oh, and I would like to aplogize for all the incorrect spelling in the prologue. I didn't notice until I already published it. I could've sworn I spelt everything right when I revised over it but I guess not. Again sorry! _

Ok disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.

I bet you are probably wondering how yukika is going to get halfway across the world without knowing huh? I tried to think of it but this is all I could come up with. I actually thought it was funny when I re-read over it. I hope you guys find humor in it too. Even if it's just alittle.

Anyways on with the story nows.

* * *

Chapter 1: Domino City; Meeting you in person

(Tea's POV)

The next morning I awoke at 7:00. I went into yukika's room and woke her up. She turned over and opened her eyes. "Morning sis and happy birthday." I said. She smiled back and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Morning and thank you." she replied. I pulled her out of bed and pushed her into the bathroom. "Get dressed and meet me in my room." I said.

10 minutes later, she came dressed in blue jeans and a blue and black stripped collered shirt. "Ok what's going on?" She asked. I came up to her and put on the blindfold. "Don't take these off until I tell you to. These either." I said as I put the earphones in her ear and turned the volume up all the way (A/N: Don't worrys her ears will be just fine it's not like on blast just loud enough to drown out the sounds around her.). "My journal." She said calmly. Should've known. She never goes anywhere without it. I thought. I ran into her room, grabbed her journal off her study/work table, and went in my room and grabbed our luggage. I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. I waved down a taxi and led her into the cab while I loaded the luggage in the trunk. I got in and we were off to the airport. This is going to be so fun.

(My POV)

After what seemed like a long car ride and lots of walking, I was starting to get suspicious. It was my birthday, I was blindfolded, and music was blasting in my ear and I was doing alot of walking around. So far, this is the weirdest 16th birthday ever. I would like to ask what in kami's name is going on? I was about to take an earphone out of my ear and ask until I felt my hand being slapped away. "Ow." I said rubbing it. Though the music was so loud I couldn't even hear myself. I felt myself being pulled up some stairs, more walking and then we sat down. I don't care how long this ride was going to be. I decided to fall asleep.

(Tea's POV)

I managed to get us on the plane without any problems. Good. Now we just sit back relax and wait for the plane to land.

After some very long hours (Got to the airport at 8 loaded the plane at 8:30 lifted off at 9 so it's been about 9 hours) and me making sure she didn't take the blindfold or earphones off. It was finally landing time. I sighed as I stretched in my seat. Hope Yami was on time. I looked at yukika who seemed to be waking up as well. I will be really grateful if she doesn't go deaf from the music. I thought alittle worried now. "Please return your seats to their upright position and buckle your seatbelts to prepare for landing." Said the flight attendent over the intercom. Perfect.

When the plane landed, I hurried up and got our luggage and drug her through the terminal. I started looking for Yami. Where is he? I thought. I checked my watch. 7:15. "He's late." I said softly to myself. "Tea!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw spikey black hair with red around the edges and blond lightening bolt highlights. He had red eyes and was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue zip up sweat jacket. Once he caught his breath, he stood up straight. "I aplogize for being late but-" He stopped mid sentence. Not knowing how to finish. "But what?" I asked softly. He looked down, his look alike then appeared next to him with a smile. His eyes were purple and he was wearing the same thing except his jacket was red. My friend with blond hair and brown eyes appeared next. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and a white pullover sweatshirt. Last was my friend with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans and just a plain brown t-shirt. Going in order from the description it was Yugi, Joey, and tristan. I sighed out of aggravation. "I tried to come by myself like you said, but this is what happened." He said trying to explain himself.

(Flashback from Yami's POV)

I put on my jacket ready to leave. I headed downstairs. I checked the clock on the wall. 6:45. "Great. It doesn't take long to get to the airport if I take a cab. I should be on time." I said to myself. "Where are you going?" I heard yugi say. I turned and looked at him. "I...have to go meet Tea at the airport." I said unsure of what they might say. "Tea's coming back?" I heard Joey say as he came out of the living room. "When?" Tristan asked as he followed. "Yes and tonight, but she's bringing a friend who's not fond of meeting new people so she told me to come by myself." I explained. Everybody smiled as they put on jackets. I already knew what they was trying to do. "Guys please. I don't want to scare her off." I said. "Oh come on Yami, I'm sure Tea will be happy to see us again." Yugi said with a smile. "Yeah, after all it's been 2 years." tristan said. "And we should make her friend feel welcome... The friend is a girl right?" Joey asked. "I don't think Tea will like this." I said sighing soflty. I checked the clock as we left. "We're going to be late." I said as I closed the door and locked it.

(End flashback) (Tea's POV)

"Forgive me Tea." Yami said solemly. "It's not you I'm irrated at." I said looking at the boys. "Look, it's her birthday, so please, and I can not stress this enough, do not try anything with her." I said glaring at Joey and tristan who snapped their fingers. "Let Yami speak first so she can reconigize his voice." I explained. He nodded and stepped forward. I took the earphones out of her ear and prepared for the worst.

(Yukika's POV)

I finally felt the earphones being taken out of my ear. "Tea?" I asked. Due to alot of voices, I could tell we was somewhere, but where? "Don't take the blindfold off yet." She said. Ummm, what's going on? "You need to hear the voice after mine to take it off." She explained. My head started to hurt. I could tell it's been some hours since we was walking around. It was either afternoon or evening, which means I basically spent my birthday doing nothing. "Great." I said to myself. I sighed and readied myself. "Ok." I said simply. I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it lightly. "Hello. It's nice to finally see you. Oh, and I hope you had a nice birthday I believe?" I heard a deep voice say. I shivered slightly again as a chill went down my spine. W-wait a minute, the voice is similar to the one I spoke to yesterday. What was his name?...Yami. I thought. But we're not on the phone. It can't be...I thought not even wanting to finish. I slowly reached up and untied my blindfold. I looked down and blinked a couple of times to clear the blurryness. Once my vision was crystal clear, my eyes slowly traveled up. I saw blue jeans, a blue jacket that was half zipped up, and a black t-shirt. As I looked up even more I saw his facial features. Smooth slightly tanned skin, black spikey hair with red around the edges and blond lightening bolt highlights. When I looked in his eyes, I stopped breathing. They were a ruby red. Kind of like a wine color. "A-are you Y-Yami?" I asked softly. He nodded. I looked at my surroundings. I came to a window and saw alot of planes. I started to get dizzy from the things that was happening so fast. We was at a airport. He probably just came in. I thought. I looked at some of the signs and they was in a different language. "T-Tea?" I called. "Yes?" She replied. "Where are we?" I asked afraid to know the answer. She smiled at me nervously. "We're in Domino City, Japan." She said. Ok, it's official, Weirdest sweet 16 ever. I thought.

* * *

Ok here it is for you. The first chapter took me a few days to complete . Reason being is because I have been tryng to study for my finals which are next week (sadly). I've barely had anytime to get on my computer. which is jank if you ask me. (Ha ha. I love using that word despite the fact it might be old. I'm not usually up to date with stuff like that.) So please read and review if you like. I shall be waiting while I work on getting this next chapter up. until then ja ne.


End file.
